Beyond the Complexity
by blackrockx
Summary: Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio had that sort of relationship that was simple when thinking of it yet overly complex when thought of too much. Seven prompts of either friendship or romantic KageHina for KageHina Week on tumblr.
1. Day 1

KageHina Week Day 1

Prompt: Colors or **Elements**

Word Count: 553

Note: Late to KageHina week by one day whoops. In my defense I was exhausted by prom on Saturday and ended up sleep the day away yesterday. I also have finals later this week lol what am I doing writing fics all week long when I should be studying. I'll try to publish the second prompt later today. (_Edit: I decided to put all the prompts together in a multi-chapter_ fic.)

* * *

It has been universally agreed upon that if Hinata Shouyou was an element it would be the wind. Everything about the orange-haired boy screamed it from his incredible agility and flexible physic to his whimsical personality. Anyone looking to quickly give him a label has easily used this and Hinata would wholeheartedly agree (mostly because the title "Wind of Karasuno" sounded almost as cool as being called the "Ace" or "Guardian Deity").

Labeling Kageyama though, came with more opinionated debates.

Those who have first met the raven-haired teen or have begrudgingly known him during his "King of the Court" days would say that he like a fire. He seemed the type to demand his spectacular tosses be received with only the finest spikes like how a gluttonous campfire would only stay lit when coaxed with the best quality items if fed constantly. His gigantic ego didn't help much with this comparison as it did shoo away many who were intimidated and burned most people that got too close for comfort.

His high school teammates and serious opponents would compare him to water: someone who had a flexible mindset and was able to change the flow of the game set under the right condition. Kageyama Tobio's title as a genius setter wasn't just for show after all and anyone who ever saw his play would have to grudgingly acknowledge this. (Although those at Karasuno would have to say if he was a form of water he would be ice because although he has opened up more when it came to the court he was still quite stubborn outside of it.)

And although he would agree with all those reasons, Hinata firmly believed the Kageyama was the earth. Kageyama was sturdy as a setter and supported everyone on the court like the earth, simple as that. Hinata guesses that by that logic it would mean that any skilled setter like the grand king would fit this description but it was just different with Kageyama because he was _his_ earth. Without the raven-haired teen there as his partner in crime Hinata wasn't sure how far his raw talents alone would take him (it certainly wouldn't have lead to him to be a first year regular as the "strongest decoy" that he's sure of) and for that he's grateful—

A hand roughly smacks into the orange-haired teen's shoulder and he is pulled out of his thoughts as he rubs his now sore shoulder and glares (more like pouts) at the offender.

Kageyama fixates him with an intimidating look. "Get your head out of the clouds idiot and take this practice more seriously. Interhigh is soon and we need to polish this nonexistent skills of yours."

Before Hinata can make a reply and start their usual banter the raven-head already turns his focus towards volleyball and gets in position to toss the ball his way and by instinct he is closing his eyes, fully trusting his teammate. He feels his hand come in contact with the ball and opens his eyes to see it sailing gracefully across the opponent's side of the court. Even with Kageyama's back towards him as he grabs another ball, Hinata smiles gratefully at the earth that reassures his wind that there will always be someone there to support him.


	2. Day 2

KageHina Week Day 2

Prompt: Nicknames or **Natsukashii (Nostalgic)**

Word Count: 780

Note: Olympic AU because why not? The summer Olympics is being hosted in Tokyo in 2020 so this can totally happen. Inspired off by part of this post (imaginethehaikyuukids . tumblr post/86750880099/could-you-do-an-au-where-hinata-and-kageyama-have-gone#notes and in Kageyama's third person point of view. Also lots of manga spoilers.

* * *

"The medals will be presented by…" Kageyama has stopped listening at this point because it takes a lot of his will power to keep a stoic expression and not look stupid in front of the camera.

To keep his mind off of the fact that he and his team was being recorded by _national television_ he thinks back on the final match. It was a heated match up between their team Japan and previous silver medalists team Brazil that had exhausted everyone on both sides of net both physically and mentally. The most intense part, which everyone would have to agree with, was the finale of the entire game. The game was coming to a conclusion scarily parallel to match between Karasuno and Aobajousai during Shouyou's and Kageyama's first Interhigh: both teams would refuse to give up the winning score and had lead to a repeating rhythm of deuce with each team scoring over each other every other point. It's 31-30, favorable to Japan, and Kageyama was almost certain this was going to be fate's cruel irony by repeating a past failure.

That is, until he hears a distantly familiar calling.

**_"_****_Give it here!"_** He hears Shouyou scream at him as he rushes up towards the opposite side of the net.

Kageyama almost can't believe the orange-hair male was willing to close his eyes for the last time –during the _most_ important moment- just to make an attempt to surprise the opponent. Kageyama holds complete trust on Shouyou's decision though and he makes the original speed pass from their first year together and then it connects perfectly with his partner's palm. The raven-haired male is almost scared of Shouyou being blocked by a wall again and he almost wants to close his own eyes as well.

He doesn't though and he watches as the ball sail pass all the players and hits the opposite side of court before Brazil's libero can catch it.

Kageyama looks towards the scoreboard as reassurance that what he had just witnessed wasn't just a dream. It isn't as the scorekeepers change the tally to 32-30 and whole stadium is cheering in utter joy over their home country's victory.

He then turns his body around to face Shouyou so that he can congratulate him but he stops short when he sees the sight before him.

Shouyou is just staring at his reddened palm and despite having lost a lot of his childish features throughout the years they have spent together, Kageyama is able to identify the smile on the idiot's face as the one he first wore when he had passed to him for the first time. A lot of emotions pass through but the most identifiable was accomplishment. The struggles that he himself faced against his king persona, the struggles he and Shouyou faced together –be it either concerning their professional status or their now more intimate personal relationship-, they had finally made it to the end.

"H-hey Tobio why are you crying? We haven't even been given the medal yet you crybaby!"

Kageyama was interrupted from his reminiscence when he feels Shouyou grab his hand and he uses his free hand to feel his now wet cheek. Indeed his plan to keep his stoic façade had failed and he had instead ended crying without realizing it.

"You're the one to talk dumbass! You look even worse than me," Kageyama chided silently as he took a look at Shouyou's face. The shorter male's ember eyes were now red and puffy from the crying he had done himself and his lips were quivering slightly.

Hinata had opened his mouth to retort but a chuckled had silenced what was about to be said. The person presenting the medals looked at them in understanding and putted one on both their necks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the anthem of Japan," they announce in Japanese before doing so again in English and French. The anthem's instrument is played but whole stadium is practically a choir as the home nation's theme rings proudly until the end.

After the song is finished there is a lot of cheer as the award ceremony formally finishes. Kageyama can almost take Shouyou and kiss him right there on the spot. Almost, because they are still in sight of cameras filming live and nationally so the raven-haired has to play off the stoic as best as he can.


	3. Day 3

KageHina Week Day 3

Prompt: Promises or **Spark**

Word Count: 1186

Note: Almost halfway though the week wow that was fast! I was pleasantly surprise to see people actually liking what I wrote seeing as I haven't worked on fics by myself for the longest time (I mostly did co-writing with my friend to lessen my work load haha…) Anyways, I was initially going to do promises as my prompt for today but then I remembered a good song to use for tomorrow that works with it. Plus I wanted to do a story that felt more er… "casual" instead of the deep internal monologue I seem to have going. Again, it leans more towards Kageyama's third person point of view.

* * *

Kageyama felt a droplet of water hit the top of his head. Blinking sheepishly, he tilted his head upward towards the cloudy skies only to have his suspicions confirmed when he felt another hit him directly in the eye.

Kageyama frowned in distaste at the turn of weather.

"Uwah it's raining?!" The raven-haired teen's eyes travelled to see his amber-eyed companion looking up in slight distress.

"What are you complaining about? You're the one who usually runs headfirst outside at the first sight of rain." Personally, Kageyama wasn't too fond of this weather but he supposed Hinata found some innocent fun in it and he knew the shorter boy was too stupid actually catch a cold so he didn't really care what Hinata did… as long as he didn't get wet as well.

"Well I didn't know it was going to rain! Not only do I not have an umbrella but I was also rushed today and forgot to wear my sweater today. Also I took my bike today as usual," Hinata sulked.

"Ah," the stormy-eyed teen replied. No wonder Hinata looked slightly more thin in his uniform today. "The weather will probably lighten by the time practice is over."

The weather didn't lighten up.

In fact, it began to rain harder by the time practice was over. (_"What was that saying Takeda-sensei mention earlier? Raining puppies and kittens?" Kageyama wondered aimlessly._) And Hinata looked more and more troubled as the raindrops hit the now softened ground outside.

"You look really pitiable you know? If you're so worried just share my umbrella with me and you can just take a train home for the day," Kageyama suggested bluntly as he began to open up his (rather large) umbrella. He really didn't know what Hinata was worrying about.

Said orange-haired teen's eye sparkled slightly, "R-really?"

"Oh what's this? You two are already at that stage of dating are you? You should probably slow down a little there king," Tsukishima interrupted with a snickering Yamaguchi in the background.

Hinata turned a deep (almost endearing) shade of red at the implication. "It isn't like that at all! Besides Kageyama's umbrella is big enough for two people so there's no problem at all."

"It is quite a big umbrella you have there king. Do you need all that space to keep your entire ego dry? Or perhaps you wanted to outdo all the peasants?"

Kageyama's frown was growing deeper as he was getting more upset and he was about to retort back snappily but he was interrupted by Suguwara.

"Now come on Tsukishima, we're all tired from practice and this weather isn't doing much to improve the mood," the older setter reasoned smoothly.

Tsukishima scoffed but left nonetheless with Yamaguchi tailing from behind.

Suguwara then turned to Hinata and Kageyama with an assuring smile, "Hinata, if you don't want to get sick I suggest taking Kageyama's offer. Since everyone already left school in a hurry to avoid the rain I'm sure your bike will be alright to stay in the gym for the night. Just make sure to get home safely."

Both teens nodded at their senpai and calmly left, their hands intertwined due to sharing the protection.

The walk towards the station was uneventful other than the banters that usually came with the first year duo. They had made it safely with only a minimum amount of wet clothes due to Hinata's clumsy splashing. Both were now seated as they waited for the train to ride up.

A sudden spark of lightning came into view though and Kageyama wasn't sure if the sound that left his ears ringing was the roaring thunder that came after or the high-pitched scream Hinata made.

Navy eyes glared down at ember ones in annoyance. "Oi, have you lost your mind? Why did you suddenly let out such a heartfelt scream?"

Hinata gulped and licked his chap lips nervously, "O-oh y'know I was just testing your hearing Kageyama. I-it's not like I'm s-scared of anyth—EEEEP!"

The taller of the two winced at the second round of screams and the now tight grip on him as Hinata squishing himself onto the other as another flash was seen. He blinked once, twice, and the a thrice before sending his companion a deadpanned look, "You're afraid of lightning aren't you?"

Hinata shook his orange-locked head in denial. "Me? Scared of those little sparks in the sky? Pffft! Don't be delusional Kageyama. I love lightning! Heck I should have my title on the court be 'Lightning-Fast Hinata' and you should be 'Roaring-Thunder Kageyama'. That would so cool and it would totally fit because _I'M NOT SCARED OF LIGHTNING, NOT AT ALL_."

"That rant doesn't even follow correct reasoning dumbass!" Kageyama retorted.

He can feel a migraine forming from the other's stupidity. Even if Hinata's denial had followed common sense, he'd still be able to tell it was lie with all the shaking the shorter one was doing.

Sighing Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata in comfort, trying to ignore the sudden rise in his body's temperature. Hinata's shuddering had eventually ceased and the boy began to relax at the comforting touch.

They stayed in their intimate position until the train finally came to the station and luckily for the both of them even when they heard thunder in the distance, no lightning made to their line of sight. The duo boarded the vehicle and they allowed a silence to befall them as train slowly lulled into motion.

"Are you going to be this troublesome whenever a heavy storm come up? Because if you are then I might as well save everyone else the hassle and just take you home every time the weather is this bad," Kageyama says as he breaks the silence.

Hinata looks up at him in surprise and astonishment, his face also a little red, "You're not going to laugh or tell the rest of the team?"

The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes and nests his hand on soft orange locks. "I'm not as immature as you. And telling the team will only lead to more obnoxious remarks from Tsukishima, that's something I rather avoid."

Kageyama is almost certain that Hinata will be offended with being called immature but when he replied to with a sigh from the other he looks at him in confusion.

"Thanks," he hears Hinata whisper out and the teen nuzzles himself closer to Kageyama, "I would like to go home with you whenever the weather turns for the worse. It means we could spend a lot more time together."

"Yeah," Kageyama says lamely. He feels a weird spark this time around when he hears the sincerity of Hinata words and the warmth of the other's body heat to go with his own.

Strangely enough, he doesn't mind because he is certain Hinata felt it too and he feels they definitely preferred this spark to any other any day.


	4. Day 4

KageHina Week Day 4

Prompt: Song Lyrics or **Game**

Word Count: 1015

Note: I was going to do Song Lyrics today honest! … But then my idea kept on changing in essential ways every time I thought about it. And I really didn't want to bs it and make it in a hurry because I _really_ thought hard about this idea. I'll probably come back to it sometime after this week is over and publish it as it's own independent song fic. This is in Hinata third person point of view.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou is very confused as to how he ended up in a flower shop, holding his wet eyed sister in his arms. He almost fools himself into thinking it's all a dream and that he would wake up to a normal weekend. Unfortunately for him the piercing glare being sent his way by a ticked off Kageyama to the right of him disproves that idea, as it was impossible to truly imitate a glare from the navy-eyed teen.

The ginger really does try to remember how the morning went down but it was a real blur to the previously drowsy teen. All he is able to recall was an empty house with an obscure note left on his table, somehow making it to Kageyama's house, getting to the shopping center (Natsu still wasn't there), and then suddenly here he is.

"I thought you said she would stop crying if we brought her here while we wait for her parents," Kageyama grumbles grumpily.

Ah. Now Hinata remembers what was going on. Apparently Natsu had gotten lost during grocery shopping with their parents. The duo happened across her on their way to the sports shop for a new volleyball. It was then his brain's bright idea to take to the flower shop and wait for his parents to show up.

Hinata winced when his ember eyes met with navy ones. Despite knowing that Kageyama did not really mind his younger sister Hinata notices dark circles under the other's eyes, which obviously indicated that the other didn't have enough beauty sleep and wasn't up for any early morning annoyances. (Hence the terribly intimidating look on his face.) The orange-haired teen almost wanted to suggest that Kageyama stop with the face because it was scary his sister but he didn't have a death wish.

"Hey Natsu why don't we play that flower game you were doing the other day?" Hinata suggested weakly.

The little girl sniffled, "Y-you mean 'loves me, loves me not?"

"Uuuuuuuh… yes?"

Natsu wiggled in Hinata's arms to say that she wanted to get down. Once down, the younger sibling plucked out a daisy with a decent amount of petals and presented it to her brother.

"Why are you giving it to me? Is this part of the game?"

"You play it onee-chan! I already played earlier and it said that 'he loves me'!" Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Hinata was weary of who this 'he' that his little sister was so happy about. He really hoped he didn't have to chase away boys from sister so early on.

"Don't forget to say 'HE loves me, HE loves me not' out load okay?"

"Okay—WAIT! Does it HAVE to be a 'he'?"

"Of course! I've never heard anyone say 'she' onee-chan so that must mean that it's only played with a 'he'," Natsu pouted.

The older Hinata was about to argue with his younger sister on the matter but then he caught the look on Kageyama's face. His expression has darkened significantly and Shouyou can feel himself tear up a bit.

"Okay, okay!" the orange-haired boy agreed quickly, "He loves me. He loves me not…"

This goes on for almost a minute and throughout the entire game Hinata can't get his gaze to leave Kageyama. He doesn't know why, but he hopes that he can catch the raven-haired male's expression become a bit lighter.

"And he loves me," Hinata concludes as he lets out a breath he has apparently been holding.

Natsu squeals in delight, "I knew it! So are you and Kageyama-nee going to kiss now?"

What?

The duo both have their eyes trained on the orange child now, their faces considerable redder than seconds ago.

"What makes you think I want to kiss that dumba—your older brother?" Kageyama bellows, utterly dumbfounded.

"Well onee-chan was looking at you the entire game and the flower said you loved him. When people love each other they kiss! It's like mommy and daddy right onee-chan?"

Hinata is unable to function properly enough to let his words make sense. He looks at Kageyama now and the raven-haired male now looks utterly pissed off, his expression almost as scary as the time he accidentally served the ball to the back of his head.

The orange boy reasons that he still doesn't have motor control of himself because the next thing he does makes his death viewable on the horizon. He feels his chap lips come in contact with something soft and round and before he realizes his mistake it has already been done. He had pecked a pissed off Kageyama on cheek.

Without his permission.

Before the king can warrant certain death upon him, he can hear the frantic calling in the distance. Both Hinatas turn towards the familiar sound and Natsu is now running towards their parents' open arms.

"Thank goodness you were here Shou-kun! Natsu-chin didn't cause any trouble now did she?" his mother asks him.

She indirectly did but Hinata wasn't about to explain what had gone down any time soon.

"Nope! No problem at all," the young teen replied hastily.

With that, the Hinata parents paid for the ruined flower and were on their merry way with Natsu. Leaving the orange-haired teen with the raven-haired one.

Hinata turned towards Kageyama to take his execution gracefully now that his sister was gone. He felt a tightened fist roughly come in contact with his head and he waited to for more. It never came though and he can faintly hear Kageyama mumble something about 'terrible aim'.

"W-what was that Kageyama?" Hinata asks meekly, still feeling small.

"I said to get moving dumbass! You still have a terrible aim when you serve and we're already behind schedule with all this nonsense! Let's just get to the sports shop, the sooner we get there, the sooner we train." With that Kageyama walked ahead. His already turned back quickly dispersing with the crowd.

Hinata felt a smile numb his face as he hurried to catch up with Kageyama. He's happy he was able to get away with that one kiss.


	5. Day 5

KageHina Week Day 5

Prompt: **Pain** or Firsts

Word Count: 943

Note: Shorter than my recent posts because I really suck at angst yet I wanted to challenge myself and get out of my comfort zone so this came out. I tried so yay? Sometimes I unconsciously planned to make it happier but that would be cheating! I guess this would kinda act as the bad ending to the Olympic AU I did for Day 2? (I feel like I made them OOC gosh darn it.)

* * *

The team had insisted he go visit but Kageyama doesn't really see the point in doing so.

The raven-hair was planning to say that he'd go together with them during the weekend when they had more time but apparently they were way ahead of him and had already gone for a visit earlier in the day. The antics that they had done to get him here made Kageyama want to roll his eyes at their stupidity. His seniors had deemed it mandatory to spirit him away from his home and drag him to the hospital. He honestly doesn't know why they're all over reacting.

It wasn't like Hinata isn't able to play anymore.

Resigning to the inevitable, Kageyama quietly turns the knob to the hospital door and is welcomed with the strong smell of disinfectant. Then he sees Shouyou his back rested on an overly fluffed pillow and he is staring at the table next to him, it and the floor nearby it were littered with 'get well soon' presents from family, teammate, and fans alike.

Kageyama wanted to scoff. There wasn't a need to worry because Hinata would be fine.

The door behind the navy-eyed man shuts and ember ones turn to look at the new visitor. Hinata sends his him a lopsided grin.

"Hey, hey Tobio! Look at all these gifts people brought me. I just woke up and it doubled in size from last time. You should just admit that I'm more popular one between us now."

Kageyama huffs at his longtime boyfriend. Even as a fully-grown man, Hinata still acted like he did in their high school days. If anything changed about him it would have to be his height, if only by a couple of inches. Nevertheless he gives him a peck on forehead as a silent hello and seats himself next to the bed. Silence fills the room but it isn't the type that Kageyama has accustomed himself to whenever he and the man next to him reminisce over the result of a game and it spooks him a bit.

"So when do you'll come back to practice?" Kageyama starts off casually.

Hinata's smile falls "Excuse me?"

"I asked when are you coming back. I understand that these type of this take a while to recover from but if you spend too much time being inactive you'll never be in shape for the Olym—"

"I can't play professionally anymore Tobio."

Kageyama falter's at those words and he sets Hinata with a stern gaze.

"Of course you can Shouyou. The doctor said rehab is going be painful and long but after that it should easy on you."

The orange-head furrows his eyebrows as he sends his lover a wary look, "He also said that unless I want to spend the rest of my life stuck to a wheelchair I'm not allowed to play professionally anymore… you know that right?"

"The doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. You'll be fine as long as you're not reckless."

"And you know better than a doctor? Tobio, I my femur was totally shattered beyond repair. I don't know what part of my leg that is but apparently the only thing that will ever keep me standing up straight is a _very thin metal rod that replaced it_!"

Kageyama's anger with Hinata's refusal to cooperate with him was reaching levels of rage he thought he would never see himself unleash again.

"Dumbass! Your leg is going to be fine and we'll make it to the top like we promised remember?"

"How would you know how my leg feels? It's my own leg and I can't even feel anything with it anymore let alone do intense activities with it! If I was able to get up, I would smack you so hard."

"Then fucking get up and do it."

"BECAUSE I_ CAN'T_. WHY ARE YOU DENYING THAT I CAN'T PLAY ANYMORE? IS IT BECAUSE YOU'LL BE FORCED TO THROW ME AWAY?" Hinata says with his voiced raised to a scream.

Navy eyes hit ember eyes with a dirty glare. "IT'S BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN PLAY THAT'S A FACT. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO JUST GIVE UP LIKE THIS THEN MAYBE IT'D BE BETTER TO JUST GO AWAY WITH YOU! MAYBE YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH IT!"

Hinata visibly stiffens and Kageyama immediately regrets letting his temper get the best of him.

"H-hey Shouyou I didn't mean—"

Whoever up there must've had a sadistic streak for them because at the worse possible time a nurse comes in and sends a nasty look at Kageyama before he could continue.

"Sir, you need to go. Even if the rooms are sound proof you're riling up my patient."

Kageyama is forced to go outside and the room changes to occupied. Inside he can hear the nurse coaxing what sounds like a sniffling Hinata. Kageyama himself can feel hot tears tempting to trickle out but he quickly wipes them away.

He doesn't know why he got so upset Hinata thought he was never going to play again. It was obvious that the man he loves was going to be fine. He has to be.


End file.
